Imaginary
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Kaho has to live through a nightmare come true. Well, sorta.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this. Just my plotline.

...

Kaho layed curled up on her bed with tears streaming down her face like an endless river as her alarm clock continuously beeped, letteing her know it was long past time to get up. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, bloodshot and puffy from crying all night.

Kahoko made her way to her closet after turning the alarm off, and slowly chose a simple black dress. She gasped, dropping the dress as she put her hands to her head, remembering.

...

"Len, come on! I know a shortcut to the shop I was telling you about." The red-headed gril smiled at her cool boyfriend, plulling himalong through the alley.

"Kahoko…" He tried to pull her out of the dark alley into the daylight flooded main street.

...

Kaho shook her head and picked up her dresss from the floor with unsteady hands. She changed from her PJs into the dress.

"Kaho? Your sister and I are going on ahead, okay Sweetie?" Her mother appeared in the doorway, looking sadly at her daughter. Kaho stared vacantly back at her mother and nodded. The older woman walked away, sighing.

Kaho walked into the bathroom afew minutes later, quickly putting her hair up n a neat bun, and rying to hid the fact she had been crying.

...

A little while later, she made her way downstairs. Grabbing her coffee and heading out the door.

"Kahoko, this looks shady, lets go back." Len sighed, eyeing the smoking men in the alley who stunk of alcohol.

"The alley isn't that long, What could happen?" She laughed lightheartedly, still waking ahead.

"Kaho—" Len began to yell before he was abruptly punched in the gut.

"Len?" She turned around, terror in her eyes as she saw the assailant pull out a gun.

...

Kahoko shook her head as she walked into a flower shop to pick up flowers for the funeral. She picked a variety of flowers, paid, and left the shop.

Up ahead, she saw a tall, green-haired college student.

"Ah, Kazuki-sempai." Kaho spoke, touching his arm briefly.

"Morning, Kaho-chan." He smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry… About Len. Just remember he's in a better place." He tried to cheer her up but she just looked away.

She suddenly collapsed against his arm, reliving the rest of the moment and shaking.

...

"Hey, thanks!" The man with the gun laughed, grabbing the violin case Len was holding. He started to turn away to make his escape when Len stirred. By this time, Kaho was by his side, asking if he was okay and checking him over. However, the man wanted to get away with less witness's. As soon as Len stood up…

...

Kaho shuddered as if she could still hear the gunshot go off and hear Lens intake of breath as it punctured his body.

Kaho and Kazuki made it to the funeral few minutes later, which passed in a blur.

"It's all my fault…" She muttered over and over to herself during the funeral. As she stood to leave, she saw someone standing in the doorway. The outline of the blue-haired boy was unmistakable. He mouthed three words. Three words so simple yet so powerful and full of meaning.

"T-thank you…" She managed to choke out before breaking down.

She felt something brief pass through her, causing her to shiver before she passed out.

...

"Kaho? Kaho, are you okay honey?"

Worried voices surrounded the area where she was laying on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital room. She saw all her friends and fellow concours participants huddled in the small room. Even… Len? How was that posible? She had seen him die with her own two eyes. Kahoko stared at him as if shed seen a ghost. But… the 'ghost' sighed and ran his fingers through his light blue hair in exasperation. What was happening to her?

'A-ano… Kaho-sempai? Are you okay…? You've b-been out for three days when you passed out and hit your head during a practice session…" Shoko Fuyuumi looked worriedly at her upperclassman.

"What…" Kahok was in shock. _None of that had happened? It was all a dream…?_

She startted laughing and crying in happiness and releif. She smiled around at everyone, her gaze lingering on Len.

"I love you guys." She said simply, laughing.

...

**A/N:** Hello! I'm not quite back from HIATUS, as a few of my chapters from Aka Hana and Get Together were tragically deleated before I had time to create back-up files. So I uploaded a one shot to tide you over or just so you could read if if you have no idea what I'm talking about... I'll shut up now. :)

This was inspired by a song I was listening to (depressing, I know) and occurs before Len goes to Europe.

I know its not great or beta-d so please bear with me!

Thanks for reading and don't forget, **R&R!**


End file.
